The Name is Uchiha Ichiro Dattebayo
by kuntastic
Summary: An Otaku who lived a miserable life dies from getting hit by a truck and is reborn as Uchiha Ichiro, twin brother to Uchiha Sarada and son of Sasuke and Sakura. He vows to live his life to the fullest, but sometimes old habits die hard.
1. Chapter 0

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

 **I decided to write this because of the lack of Fanfic on Boruto Timeline. Did this mainly cause I was bored. So this is more of a one shot. Not a self-insert**

I woke up in a strange place. It was dark and warm; it almost felt like I was floating in a giant hot tub, but my entire body was submerged and I couldn't' get out. The strangest part, was that I was able to breathe and I felt completely at ease. I tried to remember how I got here, and it came to me that the last memory I could think of was me getting hit by a truck. Ah mister truck, you terrorize the streets of Japan, and kill off many hapless protagonists in light novels and mangas. Does that make me a main character of an anime? Will I get reincarnated in a fantasy world and build myself a harem? I pray to god that that's the case. I hadn't even got the chance to lose my virginity… (sigh). My life was pretty lonely; being an otaku in Japan is a sad life. No family, no friends (except for my figurines) and no girlfriends. At least no one will miss me. I promise that if I were ever to be reincarnated I would live my life to the fullest. I swear to it, on my figurines, I, Nakata Taisho will live life to the fullest!

* * *

But damn…. This strange purgatory is taking so long! I've been waiting here for what felt like days. If this is the waiting room to meet god, then they need to change their terrible system. Well at least I'm not alone. I can feel the presence of another being, I can't speak to them, but I can feel the person bumping into me many times, and it's both annoying and reassuring. "Hey person! Can you not hit me when I'm sleeping!". Is what I want to say, but when I try to talk nothing comes out.

This went on for days, and finally just when I thought about giving up and accepting fate that this was eternal, I heard muffled sounds and saw a light. Is this it? Is it time for me to live a new life? As I was thinking such thoughts, my roommate moved towards the light faster than me. But I'm not letting him overtake me, so I grabbed onto his leg. The both of us rushed towards the light, until finally I emerged, instantly regretting leaving the dark place. The warmth of the darkness was replaced by a chilling cold, making me feel vulnerable and weak. Large booming sounds that shook my head, disoriented my surrounding, and I could see nothing but blurs. I heard a woman's voice as giant hands gripped my waist and held me in the air. She was speaking Japanese, so at least I don't have to learn an entirely new language. My ears were adjusting, so the things being said were disjointed and almost unintelligible. But unfortunately I picked up a few words, such as, "Congratulations! Twins! Uchiha! Sakura!"

It has to be just a coincidence… right?


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Chapter One

Turns out, it wasn't a coincidence. My new name is Uchiha Ichiro. My mother is Uchiha Haruno Sakura, and my dad is Uchiha Sasuke. Yes… Sakura and Sasuke from the anime/manga, _Naruto_. And I happen to be the younger twin brother of Uchiha Sarada. Now I know for a fact that Sarda never had a brother, and I knew this because I happened to read the last chapter of Naruto before I had died. All the kids in Konoha that had grown up and had kids didn't have more than one child, other than Naruto and Hinata. So I had absolutely no idea what was going on, and I was still having a hard time believing that I reincarnated into _Naruto_. Like how is that possible? Couldn't I have instead reincarnated into the anime where the guy gets stuck in a video game and is surrounded by hot girls?

For the first couple of months, my mother was extremely worried about me. Unlike Sarada, I rarely ever cried, even when I had to go to the toilet. I know many people in my shoes would've been embarrassed to have their diaper changed, but personally I didn't care. Sakura thought that maybe there was something wrong with me, even with her checking my health many times. But unlike Sarada, and even Boruto (whom I've seen many times as he comes to visit with Hinata) I was a very quiet baby who slept a lot.

I was finally able to see after a few months, and it made things a lot weirder. When I imagine _Naruto_ , I picture two-dimensional characters with big eyes and bright hair, but instead I see a grown woman who looks like a really good Sakura cosplayer. It was a little weird seeing her so realistic-like. It was as if I walked in on a live action _Naruto_ movie set, with a really high budget. So when Sakura leaned in close and smiled at me, I couldn't help but blush. It's strange, having known her since she was twelve and now she was my new mother. Out of curiosity, I held out my pudgy arm and tapped the small diamond on her exposed forehead, which was the Strength of a Hundred Seal. Sakura's green eyes widened in surprise, then she laughed and picked me up to her eye level.

"Yup! Just like Sasuke." Sakura giggled. I couldn't help but scowl, I didn't want to be compared to Sasuke who just happened to be my least favorite character. Oh how funny fate can be. Just then a large wail erupted from the crib below. Sarada was crying because I wasn't next to her. Oh sister, you make me feel so loved. Sakura gently laid me back down in the crib, next to Sarada, which was very unpleasant. Being next to a sniffling baby was not cute, but since she was my sister I guess I could put up with it. Sakura put her arms over the crib and watched us from above with a smile.

"I bet you two miss your dad." Sakura smiled sadly. "He'll come back soon, he sent me a message that he's almost done with his current mission. You both get to see him again. So until then, we'll just have to wait." Sakura gave a weak laugh, and Sarada started to wail again.

* * *

Sarada and I had met with many babies from other ninja families. I got to see a sleepy Shikadai, to a never ending eating Chōchō. But the worst baby I've ever had the pleasure of meeting was none other than Uzumaki Boruto. He was obnoxiously loud and slobbery, making me and Sarada have the trademark Uchiha frown. I could see dark circles underneath Hinata's pale eyes and felt sorry for her. I knew Naruto was probably busy training to be the next hokage with Kakashi so he probably couldn't help out in raising Boruto. I guess that's why Hinata comes over so often, since Sakura is worried about Hinata's welfare. Sakura has it less rough since Sarada and I are unusually quiet for babies.

Boruto kept coming over to where Sarada and I were, and we would always scoot our butts as far away from him as possible. This soon became a weird game of tag, but the one who's always it is Boruto, and his tag is his drool covered rubber kunai. Eventually Boruto managed to corner us and I realized what I had to do. I looked at Sarada and mentally apologized to her. I shoved her towards Boruto giving me time to scoot away to the other end of the room. Now I know what you're thinking. You monster! How could you betray your sister like that? I have a good reason for doing that. I'm just giving Sarada time to bond with her future teammate. It's good team building. But Sarada looked at me in shock as Boruto was cuddling her to death. I let out a sigh of relief and crawled my way towards Sakura and Hinata, and raised my arms up towards Sakura so she can hold me. Sakura understanding what I wanted raised me up and put my cute tooshie on her lap. Hinata smiled at me and cooed at how cute I was, which I already knew. I'm the cutest baby, tied with Sarada of course. I just stared back at Hinata giving her a blank look, which made Hinata giggle.

"He's like a mini Sasuke," Hinata laughed. Sakura smiled and looked at Boruto still playing with a struggling Sarada.

"Well Boruto is pretty much a clone of Naruto." Sakura said as both she and Hinata giggled. I couldn't help but smile, thinking how true that is. Boruto is too much like Naruto. Hopefully I don't become too much like twelve year old Sasuke.

"Well at least Ichiro has your hair." Hinata said. Sakura tussled my soft hair and murmured an agreement. I never looked at a mirror but now I was curious as to whether or not I had pink hair like Sakura's. I tried to picture a young sasuke with pink hair, and couldn't help but scoff at the ridiculous image.

"It's funny how Ichiro has Sasuke's face and my hair while Sarada is the opposite with my face and Sasuke's hair. You would imagine twins looking the exact same." Sakura said. "Tsunade Sama said that it was a rare possibility, even rarer because of the fact that the twins were opposite genders. Well at least it's a lot easier distinguishing who's who." Sakura smiled. The rest of the day went by as Sakura and Hinata were talking. Soon my eyelids became heavy and the last I remember was Sakura looking down and smiling. I then drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Mommy got an emergency call at the hospital and is needed there, so I called in someone who can watch you two. I need you to be good children okay?" Sakura gave each of us a kiss on the head and went to go get the door. Right on cue the doorbell rang, and Sakura opened the door to reveal a man in his late forties to his fifties. He was wearing the customary green Konoha flak jacket, and black under clothes. Half his face was hidden behind a mask, but his most notable feature was his spiky silver hair.

"KaKa!" Sarada yelled from the crib. Kakashi would babysit us from time to time, whenever Sakura gets called in at the hospital. Kakashi waved at us while giving us his usual eye smile.

"I'm sorry about calling you in like this Kakashi sensei." Sakura said.

"Well it's quite all right. I'm only hokage in name, I have Naruto and Shikamaru run things from behind. You just have to dump the paperwork on Naruto and call it hokage training, and he'll do the rest." Kakashi smiled. "Plus I want to see cute Sarada and Ichiro." Sakura gave Kakashi a deadpanned look and gave him another thanks. She waved one last goodbye at us and went out the door.

Kakashi closed the door behind him and walked towards the crib. He picked up both me and Sarada in each arm and put us on the couch. Then he knelt in front of us and gave us another eye crinkling smile.

"Well I'm typically not good with children, but you two are pretty quiet, so it's a nice change of pace. Much easier to handle than Boruto." Hearing Boruto's name made Sarada scrunch her nose, which made kakashi smile even more. "I think we should just quietly sit here on the couch and let time fly by." Kakashi took out his infamous icha icha book and quietly read it while Sarada slowly drifted off to sleep leaning on Kakashi's arm. I was too curious to sleep, as I wanted to know what that book was about. I've wanted to read the book ever since I first saw Kakashi whip it out the first time I met him. I stood up balancing myself on Kakashi's other arm trying to peer at the book. Kakashi stared at me then lifted the book above his head.

"Even though you can't read just yet, I would feel awful for exposing such stuff to you at such a young age. Although Jiraiya Sama would approve, I don't want to take a punch from your mother. So wait until you get a little older, kay?" Kakashi winked at me, knowing full well a baby wouldn't understand, but nonetheless I gave him a gummy smile.


End file.
